Glee 7th Grade
by catamanjiaro
Summary: Quinn and Puck are stuck together in 7 minutes in heaven. Will they get it on, or will they sit in silence, waiting impatiently for the seconds to pass?


_*Flashback to 7__th__ Grade, Brittany Pierce's 13__th__ birthday party in her basement.* _

Brittany starts to laugh as she looks at Finn. She had been chosen by Santana to go into the closet with him, as they were playing 7 minutes in heaven. She got up, took him by the hand, and walked slowly to the closet, slamming the door closed.

Quinn sighed. Only Puck, Dave and Matt left to go in the closet. So, her friends had to pick one of them to go in with her. She _really _didn't want to go in with Dave. Dave was a pretty mean guy, and he had just eaten onions. Not that she was going to make out with whoever she was stuck with in _there. _

A couple minutes passed, probably seven because Brittany and Finn walked back into the room, and sat down in the now-complete circle. Finn had a big grin on his face. Of course he would, thought Quinn. Although she was one of her best friends, along with Santana, Brittany was one of the loosest girls in school. Along with Santana, of course, Quinn's other best friend.

"So… Who's next?" Brittany eyed the group, figuring out who had had their turn, and who hadn't. "_Quinnie_!" she said, pointing to Quinn, and smirking. "But who's good enough to have 7 minutes in there with my sexy best friend?" she asked, looking at the boys. Noah Puckerman, the badass, of course laughed playfully. "…is _anyone_ good enough for the Queen?" Brittany rolled her eyes, and hit Puck's arm. "Shut the fuck up, Puckerman." She eyed every boy, except for Finn, her current crush, who was still grinning. Quinn would've wondered what went down in that closet that made him so happy, but then again, she didn't. It was Brittany Finn went in there with. Santana was looking at her nails, but was still aware of her surroundings. "Him." She said, pointing randomly. What San didn't know, because she couldn't see, was that she had pointed at Puck. He chuckled, lifting one eyebrow. "Well, Fabray. Looks like you're gonna get Pucked." He said, winking, and biting his lip a little.

Quinn got up, and sighed. She wanted to give the impression that she really hated Puck, and that she wasn't secretly all tingly inside. She needed to give the impression she didn't have the biggest schoolgirl crush on him, because him and Santana were like, a thing. Well, they make out under the bleachers, and they got to third base in the janitor's closet, but Puck denies they're dating.

Puck put his arm around Quinn's shoulders, and whispered the words: "Baby, I'm gonna rock your world," before softly kissing her cheek.

They both entered the closet, and sat down, facing each other. Quinn looked into Puck's eyes, his big beautiful green eyes. He chuckled playfully. "Come on, Fabray. You know you wanna get it on with this…" he said, winking at her.

They both leaned in, closing their eyes. Their lips touched, barely even brushing each other, when Quinn pulled away. "No. No, Puck, I can't do this! You're, you're going out with my best friend!" She sighed. "I'm not. Sure, we mack out sometimes, but that's about it." He reached his hand out, put it on the back of her head, and pulled her in, giving her a long kiss.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck's neck, longing for them to never have to part. He pulled away from the kiss, smirking. "Wanna," he stopped to tilt his head to the two cushions in one corner of the closet. "Get a little cozier?" he licked his lips, moving to sit on the cushions next to Quinn.

She placed her body on top of his, her hands playing with his 'hawk. "This is kinda nice, actually." She said, grinning. Puck placed his hands around her waist, pulling her in. She once again gave him a kiss, this time longer, and more sexual. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Quinn got a little aroused when she felt his tongue brush against hers. "Mmm…" she murmured quietly in his mouth, causing him to place his hands under her shirt, climbing up and up. Puck finally reached Quinn's bra clasp, and started to fidget with it. If she would've been with some other boy, Quinn would've instantly told him to slow down. Nu-uh. She was here with Puck, and she wasn't gonna stop, even if a crater hit them.

Quinn pulled away from their long kiss, kissing his neck, softly biting on it. Puck looked at her breasts through her pink t-shirt. She had perfect breasts. Bigger than Brittany, Santana, and every other 13 year old girl in his class. They were all A's, but Quinn wasn't. She was a full B, and her body was just so amazing. She was perkier than any other girls too, which totally turned him on. He opened her bra clasp, pulling her bra off, and looking at her perfection through her tight top.

Quinn sucked on Puck's neck, nibbling at it. She pulled away, looking at the swollen, purple hickey she had just left on his neck. She wasn't even fucked that her bra was on the floor. She took his hand, and placed it on her breast, as she placed her hand on his thigh. She slid her hand higher and higher, reaching his sensitive point. Just as she unbuckled his belt, ready to unzip his pants, someone knocked on the door. "Guys? It's been 8 minutes? There's a reason why this game is called _seven _minutes in heaven." Brittany, as Quinn had identified the voice, knocked impatiently. Quinn and Puck were in such a hurry that Quinn hadn't even noticed that she hadn't her bra on, and Puck's belt was unbuckled. They stood up, gave each other another long kiss, and opened the door.


End file.
